Uma sede incontrolável cedeu
by DoraNotip
Summary: Michael estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Uma aula a céu aberto, numa noite escura...


_Aqui está uma história rapidinha do meu casal favorito: LIGHTLAND! Espero que vocês gostem._

 _Ah e nem Michael Wayland nem Robert Lightwood, nem mesmo o adorável verdinho Ragnor Fell me pertencem, mas sim a mais maravilhosa de todas: Cassandra Clare ;)_

 **Uma sede incontrolável que cedeu**

Era fim de tarde um crepúsculo arroxeado de verão pintava o céu. Com a partida do sol o calor sufocante ia se dispersando trazendo uma brisa agradável. Era só mais um dia de verão, bem só mais uma noite de verão.

Todos estavam distraídos com aquela sexta-feira, mais uma vez seriam enclausurados naquela sala de aula que tinha as janelas do chão ao teto mostrando cada pedaço do curso do sol deixando-os. Outra aula noturna com qualquer coisa sobre usar as estrelas como orientação em alguma missão. Ninguém estava com ânimo de ficar ouvindo aquilo do professor minúsculo e excessivamente energético. Mas havia algo naquele no ar, ao menos para dois alunos.

Havia um tempo que as coisas eram carregadas daquela nevoa de tensão entre eles. Olhares mais longos que o socialmente aceito. Flagras de olhares de um para o outro. Sorrisos cúmplices de alguma bobeira. Mas as férias vieram e cada um foi para seu lado, alguns meses separados e outras coisas lhes tomaram a mente. As aulas voltaram mais cedo que o normal, por terem um evento misterioso no meio do semestre e para não perderem alguns dias de aulas, voltaram mais cedo para o semestre. A rotina foi voltando aos poucos, mesmo com o mau humor geral de todos de terem voltado tão cedo. Mas apenas alguns dias de aula e a tensão dos dois voltaram.

As aulas em si estavam maçantes já que em cada matéria ouviam de novo e outra vez sobre as bases e fundamentos; como se eles não tivesse tido nada disso no primeiro ano... Não demorou muito para a turma bagunçar e assim voltar o olhar cúmplice dos dois, e outros olhares. O calor absurdo do fim do verão os deixava todos mais letárgicos, lentos e moles. Mas com o calor parecia que todos ficavam divagando, provavelmente sobre se refrescarem e longe daquelas salas abafadas. Mas para Michael havia outras coisas sobre o que devanear.

Michael e Robert sentavam-se lado a lado, não importava aonde iam; se era uma aula do lado de fora, ou na biblioteca apinhada de livros, ou mesmo naquela sala do último andar com a parede de vidro onde iriam aprender constelações e trajetórias da lua; sentavam-se juntos. Quase como se orbitassem um ao redor do outro, como planetas gêmeos. Sempre se cruzando, mas nunca se tocando. Com essa posição parecia que o ar se enchia de eletricidade com a proximidade de um braço de distância, mas parecia um penhasco com todas dúvidas do que haveria do outro lado.

O professor estava mais enérgico que o normal, e achou que com um tempo tão bom a turma deveria ir para fora ver se conseguiam fazer o caminho de volta para a academia, o professor achou que isso seria uma grande aventura. A turma não estava lá tão otimista, já que era noite de lua nova e nem poderiam ver a academia por terem apagado todas as luzes depois do jantar. Com muitos arrastares de pés a turma se dirigiu para a entrada.

Se a turma estava se sentido desconfortável, Michael estava quase surtando de pânico porque ele não podia perder Robert de vista, não agora que quase tinha decidido que iria alcançá-lo! Perdido em seus pensamentos não notou que o professor estava explicando que eles iriam ser despachados em duplas pelo portal que Ragnor Fell abriria e os mandariam em lugares diferentes a 5 km da academia, e que se tivessem problemas mandassem uma mensagem de fogo para o feiticeiro resgatá-los; afinal Michael tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar.

Quando chegaram a entrada e as duplas foram se formando o pequeno professor foi enfático que parabatais e futuro parabatais deveriam estar juntos o que foi um tremendo favor para Michael já que Mayse Trueblood tinha se colado em Robert, e agora se afastava sem muito entusiasmo que demonstrava antes. Talvez isso fosse um golpe de sorte do destino lhe oferecendo um presente. Se sentido um pouco melhor por ficar na floresta escura com Robert, Michael se viu devaneando com um passeio pelo lago Lyn, e outros lugares bem longe de todos da academia.

Chegou à vez dos dois serem mandados pelo portal, mas Michael só conseguia pensar em ficar longe de tudo com Robert. Deram as mãos e esperaram o sinal de Ragnor para atravessarem. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu a mão de Michael que há tanto tempo só pensava em poder fazer esse gesto livremente, mas foi algo muito intenso, intenso demais. Ragnor lembrou que qualquer problema eles deveriam mandar uma mensagem de fogo e deu o sinal para partirem. Michael sentiu um choque e em espasmos sua mão se soltou da de Robert, sentiu apenas ser puxado pelo portal e sua mão soltando de seu parabatai.

Somado a desorientação comundo de atravessar o portal mais aquela sensação tão intensa da mão de Robert na sua e aquele choque que os separou Michael ficou em pânico por ter soltado de Robert, usou sua luz enfeitiçada na maior intensidade que conseguia e começou a procurar por sua outra metade em batalha.

Não podia exatamente chamar por ele, por conta da missão de voltar até a academia usando só as estrelas, e estava muito agitado para sentir seu elo de parabatai para achar Robert. Algum tempo se passou até que conseguisse achar Robert caído ao lado de uma pedra grande.

-Pelo Anjo Robert! O que aconteceu? – Um Michael agoniado perguntou enquanto já se aproximava para ver se havia algo para fazer.

-Você estava todo surtado e soltou a minha mão! Estava tentando te alcançar e não vi para onde estava indo, e cai nessa pedra. Acho que apaguei. Ai! Minha perna! – Robert disse todo raivoso e de mau humor.

Michael já estava em modo guerreiro, estava tentando avaliar o que havia acontecido com a perna de seu parbatai. Só nessas horas de ação e reação que Michael tinha algum controle sobre si mesmo e suas emoções complicadas desapareciam em segundo plano, pois só havia o bem estar de seu outro eu nada mais importava. Viu que a perna tinha sido fraturada bem feio, então não podia simplesmente colocar uma irizte em sua perna; teriam que mandar uma mensagem de fogo para Ragnor para voltarem logo e tratarem de Robert. Quando disse isso Robert explodiu em ira:

-DE JEITO NENHUM! Trata de arranjar uns galhos e improvisar uma tala, você sempre foi o melhor com coisas médicas. Sei que está em um ângulo estranho, só tenta alinhar e temos que continuar com a missão, e se fosse uma batalha real?

Não havia muito que Michael poderia dizer com esse argumento, afinal eles passariam por coisas piores em missões reais e não teriam o suporte da academia. Resignado nem mesmo disse uma palavra para o enfermo e foi atrás de coisas que lhe seriam úteis. Achou dois galhos longos, e dois menores para usos ainda menos ortodoxos. Só ficou pensando se não iria piorar a perna de Robert, não suportaria ser o responsável por causar um dano permanente em Robert. Mas sabia que ele era teimoso como uma mula quando tentava se fazer o tão perfeito Lightwood como seus antepassados. Só podia torcer para tudo dar certo no final de toda essa loucura.

Voltou com seus materiais improvisados que consistiam de galhos e um pedaço de sua camisa, a parte de baixo para servir de faixa para assegurar alguma imobilidade da tala improvisada. Olhou muito sério para Robert para ver se ele tinha certeza daquela besteira era mesmo o que ele queria, e não viu dúvidas de seu parabatai. Então foi firme quando disse:

-Isso vai doer como um inferno é pior do que uma mordida de demônio porque a dor vai ficar vindo em pulsos depois que eu te torturar para ajeitar sua perna. Uma runa não vai te cortar essa dor, porque você ainda vai andar com essa perna. Espero que isso esteja bem claro pra você. E ainda temos o risco de que com o seu esforço para andar você acabe machucando ainda mais sua perna. Toma esse galho pra morder, é o melhor que posso te ajudar com essa dor. Ah e você provavelmente vai desmaiar depois por conta da dor. Pronto?

Robert via que estava exigindo muito de Michael, mas ele simplesmente não podia desistir. Concordou e pegou o galho pequeno e mais robusto. Devagar Michael se posicionou sobre Robert tentando não mexer na perna mais que o necessário e calculando uma trajetória limpa para puxar a perna e alinha-la. Um momento tenso em que Michael olhou uma vez mais para Robert, um momento tão longo que Robert teve medo do estagiário a médico desistisse e então veio o movimento e o grito abafado na mordaça improvisada de galho.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Michael quando Robert desmaiou, mas sem poder parar e aproveitando que o outro estava desacordado fez as coisas dolorosas que tinham que ser feitas que eram amarrar bem forte os galhos na perna recém endireitada, e usou o outro galho para fazer uma espécie de torniquete para que ficasse bem apertado. Ainda chorou mais um pouco depois que terminou o trabalho e se sentiu pequeno. A única coisa que podia fazer agora era dar algum conforto para Robert enquanto estava desacordado foi apoiando-o em seu peito para que ficassem sentados, o que facilitaria coloca-lo em pé depois.

Ainda se sentindo muito mal por ter feito isso ao seu parabatai, culpado por ter soltado a mão dele e ter causado tudo isso; não conseguia se reprovar por ter uma felicidade brotando em seu peito já que estava tão junto de Robert. Era um prazer culpado, mas estava extasiado em sentir o coração do outro batendo acelerado ainda pela dor, seu calor cálido, e seu cheiro tão inebriante de guerreiro, terra e algo quente que se entretia pensando que era o fogo símbolo dos Lightwoods que lhe dava aquele cheiro de fogo crepitante de fogueira. Estava tão entretido demais com seu devaneio e prazer que não notou que o rapaz mais robusto acordava.

-Hey Michael, preciso mesmo ter esse troço cortando meu fluxo sanguíneo? – A voz rouca depois do grito de Robert tentou implicar com seu parabatai.

-Vai por mim, melhor você ter menos sangue nessa perna para sentir menos dor, tenho esperanças que ela fique dessensibilizada e assim facilite as coisas. Como está a dor? – Agora Michael que despertava de seus devaneios e voltava ao modo prático.

-Ruim, mas acho que não tenho muita opção. Pronto para me arrastar floresta a fora?

-Claro. Vamos lá eu te ajudo a se guindar para cima, só tenta não colocar peso nessa perna esquerda.

-M; me desculpa. Queria ser o menor para ser mais fácil pra você.

Michael foi tomado por uma emoção que apertou seu peito. Não sabia nem o que responder, estava tocado por Robert se desculpar por algo que fora sua culpa. Esse era o Robert que habitava seus devaneios, que era generoso mesmo fazendo o linha firme, que era atencioso por trás da fachada de indiferente. Com a garganta apertada por lágrimas que não poderia derramar perto do outro tentou soar firme ao falar:

-Eu que queria ser mais forte para poder te carregar até a academia, mas se formos ficar falando do que deveria ser o sol vai nascer e vamos ser reprovados. Vamos lá, levantando!

Desajeitados conseguiram se levantar sem fazer nada muito terrível com a perna de Robert. Michael ficou de apoio, meio carregando e meio arrastando Robert para que esse não se apoiasse na perna ruim.

Andaram devagar o que atrapalhava um pouco com as estrelas de guia já que elas também iam se movendo com o passar da noite. Deviam ter andado uns 2km e pararam para que Robert pudesse se recuperar um pouco já que a dor o estava afetando muito. Ele pingava suor, e não estava com uma cor muito boa sobre o brilho da luz enfeitiçada, Michael estava começando a se desesperar de novo que Robert pudesse desmaiar, porque eles não tinham muito tempo para esperar ele recobrar os sentidos se eles ainda quisessem chegar antes do sol na academia.

Robert arfante apoiando-se sentado em uma árvore fechou seus olhos. Michel ficou alerta para ver se o outro apagaria, então se sobressaltou quando seu parabatai sussurrou para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Fez o que lhe foi pedido.

-Obrigado. Obrigado por me apoiar na minha loucura. Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, né? Se depois você quiser nadar no lago Lyn ou coisa assim estarei com você, sempre. Não importa o que for. – Disse suavemente em meio a tentativas de sorrir, e olhando-o muito ternamente e pegou a mão de Michael que estava do seu lado.

O mundo parecia ter parado. Não se ouvia nem mesmo a brisa de verão que os perseguira pelo caminho. Nem uma folha se mexia. Só o peito arfante de Robert e as teimosas gotas de suor que lhe desciam a face. Aquela tensão crepitante. Algo dentro de Michael se rompeu, uma fome que não podia mais ser contida. Movido pelo impulso e a urgência agarrou o rosto do mais forte e lhe tomou os lábio enquanto sua outra mão estava segurando a do outro.

Foi como chegar em casa, quente e acolhedor. O universo pareceu fazer sentido porque o outro lhe retribuiu a urgência do beijo. Não poderia haver nada mais no mundo, porque aquele era o paraíso.

Foram se abraçando, estreitando a distância para que ela não existisse mais. Michael sentiu a mão de Robert em sua barriga exposta por ter rasgado a camisa e um arrepio lhe tomou o corpo percorrendo a espinha. Em alguma parte de seu cérebro conseguia pensar na perna machucada do outro e uma agilidade com graça o fez subir em Robert, mas apoiar-se nas próprias pernas dando mais acesso a sua pele exposta o mais robusto. Enquanto afastava-se do beijo somente para desbravar aquele pescoço que lhe hipnotizava nas aulas. Pode em fim provar daquela pele suave que ainda tinha gotas de suor.

Nenhum dos dois poderia falar quanto tempo ficaram ali se provando e se descobrindo, e se perdendo em beijos. Apenas quando um pouco da luz da aurora que ameaçava romper e reclamar as estrelas para si é que se afastaram um pouco e tentaram se ajeitar.

Foi com ainda mais relutância que enfim Robert cedeu que Michael mandasse a mensagem de fogo para Ragnor resgatá-los. Ambos se lamentaram por terem que romper sua bolha particular de isolamento, com medo do que poderia acontecer depois que voltassem.

Ragnor chegou e viu os dois garotos apoiados na árvore com as bocas inchadas e vermelhas, tentou manter sua pose de grande feiticeiro e professor da academia. Resolveu ajudar aquelas bocas inchadas com uma fagulha verde, como se nada tivesse acontecido e foi profissional ao averiguar o que aconteceu.

Depois que falaram da perna de Robert e que eles preferiram não colocar a irizte com medo de colar o osso do jeito errado e terem feito aquela improvisada e eles terem ficado exausto demais e... er terem dormido por exaustão só quando o sol apareceu que eles desistiram e chamaram alguém. Todos aceitaram essa explicação, menos Ragnor mas deixou suas opiniões para si mesmo.

Falaram que era melhor Robert passar o dia na enfermaria depois dos reparos feitos por Ragnor, Michael bateu o pé falando que ficaria com seu parabatai até que ele saísse de lá. Com muitos "garotos" murmurados deixaram este arranjo, mas ambos teriam que dormir por precaução pela "exaustão" que sofreram com todo o estresse.

Quando finalmente ficaram a sós Michael sentiu um medo terrível pois teriam que falar sobre o que aconteceu, logo naquele ambiente claro e antisséptico. Não sabia nem como olhar para Michael então apenas ficou ao lado da cama. Sentiu quando Robert pegou sua mão, e atraído pelo gesto olhou para o outro. Um sorriso tímido estava estampado em seu rosto. Robert puxou a mão de Michael para mais perto trazendo o menos para mais perto e lhe beijou a mão.

Sem uma palavra se quer, eles se entenderam. Eles estariam juntos para sempre assim como seus votos parabatai.

 **N.A.:** _Queridas pessoas que leram, estou trabalhando em uma fic bem longa deles, sou muito perfeccionista e foi uma ideia mirabolante, ainda deve levar um tempo para eu colocar algum capítulo por aqui, mas prometo que vai valer a pena. Porque mesmo o Robert sendo o babaca que ele é nos livros, eu ainda sinto pena dele e vou mostrar o que eu vejo nele que me faz sentir esse carinho por ele rsrs_

 _Ah e essa fic vocês podem perceber que está meio crua porque eu só me joguei por conta de umas coisas e saiu isso e queria dar um gostinho de Lightland pra vocês, espero que você queiram mais depois._

 **PS:** Fiquem ligados que 2016 vem mais fics, inclusive de outros fadoms só por nostalgia mesmo


End file.
